Sympathy
by ShadowKiller3753
Summary: Harry is walking to his room one night when he sees Draco. A feeling rushes over him and he doesn't know why but he has began to fall in love. "What am I thinking?" Harry thinks to himself. The true meaning of love is not careing who care about you two. I can only warn you this may be heart wrenching.
1. Before you begin

p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Before/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Before you begin reading know that this is based off of the movies and that I have never read the books. I've also wiki'ed the characters and have horable spelling. I did my best ok! XD Any how, Some characters will act diffrently then normal and some events will be out of place. But I hope you enjoy my Draco/Harry fanfic./p 


	2. Sympathy

Sympathy  
Harry was walking though the halls that night, Hermione had just gone back to the Gryffindor common room. She had finaly calmed down from seeing Ron and Lavender kissing. They where now on a set of stairs Harry came up when he was walking around. He walked by the balcony and saw Draco standing there on his own. He looked at Draco and scowled, a low growel released.  
Draco looked at Harry with tear stained eyes. For once, Harry felt almost bad for him. Harry's face soon became sympathetic, but Draco did not return the favor. Insted Draco lowerd at him, contorting his face into an angry scowl. Harry felt compeled to hug him and he didnt know why, he just felt bad for Draco.  
"Out of my way, Potter!" He groweled pushing Harry out of his way and running down the hall. Harry continued quietly and began to hear his muffled sobbs. Harry looked down feeling bad and wondering why he treets Draco so badly.

"What are you thinking Harry?!" Ron shouted. "He's Malfoy!"  
"I know, I dont know why but I just feel... Bad, for him..." Harry replied.  
"Well whatever he's done, its his fult. So dont get involved Harry." Hermione said with wisdome.

That night Harry woke up from a dream, he couldnt remember what but he got up and left because of it. It was nearly midnight when he walked out to the balcony again. To his suprise Draco was there sobbing.  
Harry's hand met Draco's sholder.  
"H-Hey..." He stuttered. Draco looked at him, shocked and angry.  
"G-Get off me Potter!" Draco hissed, but there was a hint of fear in his voice. His cheaks began to blush, and he prayed that in this light it wasnt noticable.  
"Draco... I-I um..." Harry began trying not to seem too friendly.  
"I-I said get off!" Draco said slaping Harry's hand off him and running down the stairs. Harry sighed.

Draco was met at the bottom of the stairs by Severus, his best friend, the person he considered father. Severus looked around then back at Draco, his cheaks where flushed and his eyes where tear stained.  
"Whats...wrong?" He asked quietly and huged the boy gently.  
"I cant tell you." Draco replied trying not to cry infront of him.  
"Draco nobody's here..." Severus said. "But lets head back to the common room" He finished. Draco nodded and they walked together to the Slytherin common room.

Harry walked back to his bed silently only to be greeted by Neville.  
"Hello Harry." He wispered. "Why up so late?"  
"I could ask you the same thing." Harry glared.  
"Waiting for you obviusoly. You know I never sleep when you get up." Neville replied. Harry just looked at him and got into bed.  
"Tell Draco I said hi." Neville mumbled laughing slightly. Harry groweled at him.  
"Shut up..." He said before tucking into bed.

"I'm in love, Snape..." Draco wispered.  
"Understandable...May I ask... Who?" Severus asked slowly.  
"N-No... You may not." Draco mumbled.  
"What is she like?" Severus asked hoping to get an awnser.  
"He...is brave...kind... just amasing..." Draco mumbled quietly making sure Severus didnt hear 'He'.  
"She's amasing...huh?" Severus said chuckling slightly.  
"Y-Yea..." Draco stuttered.  
"Well, you cant keep it a secret from me... You know I wont tell..." Severus said putting his arm around Draco.  
"...Harry Potter..." He mumbled quietly hoping Severus didnt hear. But he did and got up, shock written all over his face.  
"Dont tell my father..." He said sobbing. Severus quickly abandon the shocked state and sat down beside the confused teen.  
"I wont..." Severus sighed. Draco was soon off to bed, little did he know that Harry would dream of him as well.

A few days later after the balcony incident Harry caught up with Draco, alone.  
"I'm sorry about what happened a few days ago..." Harry said. Draco turned around to face him as his cheaks turned red.  
"What are you doing here, Potter?!" He hissed. Harry soon hugged him, Draco was too emberesed to fight him off and just wraped his arms around Harry as well.  
"What are you doing?..." Draco wispered as his eyes started to tear up.  
"I dont want to fight you, Ron doesnt understand me." Harry said not letting go.  
"I-I dont want to fight you either, but..." Draco said almost spilling out that he was now a death eater.  
"What?..."  
"We just cant be friends." Draco finished starting to walk away, his cheaks flushed and his eyes watering.  
"Tell me whats wrong!" Harry shouted at him.  
"Why?!" Draco said shouting back at him.  
"I cant stand another night of hearing you sob in the halls..." Harry said sympatheticly.  
"You can hear that, huh?..." Draco said looking down. "Dont you think I want to be a good person?" He said starting to cry. Harry soon caught him in his arms.  
"I'm here..." Harry wispered in his ear. Draco turned red but soon forgot to care.  
"He's gonna make me kill Dumbledore..." He sobbed into Harrys jacket. Harry rubed his head.  
"And worse..." Draco continued, Harry looked at him puzzeled.  
"I'm in love..." He wispered.  
"I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like..." Harry said chuckling.  
"You first..." Draco stuttered.  
"His name is-" Harry began but was cut off.  
"His?!" Draco shreeked.  
"Not so loud!" Harry shouted.  
"Oh my god you love Ron!" Draco said shocked.  
"N-No! You've got the wrong idea!" Harry mumbled. Draco couldnt help but laugh. Harry soon lunged and kissed Draco. He didnt know weather he would smack him or kill him all together. Both boys where flushed now.  
Harry was suprised that he wasnt hit or killed.  
"Sorry..." He stuttered.  
"H-Harry..." Draco wispered. Harry soon got up tears in his eyes and began to run for Rubeus's (Hagrid's) house. He knew everything about Harry's crush, Harry trusted Rubeus.

Severus met Harry half way to Rubeus's house. Harry ran past him only to have his arm caught.  
" ..." Severus began. Harry refused to look at him. "I saw what happened..." He wispered.  
"Let go of me!" Harry said braking free and continuing to run to Rubeus's house.  
"He feel's the same Harry." Severus said before Harry left. He continued walking to Draco when he saw the small body shoot past him to find Draco as well.  
"If I didnt know any better... I'd say they where acting like girls..." Severus mumbled to himself.

Draco sat shocked and alone. He had no idea of how Harry felt. What would his mother say? What would Lucius say? Or worse, what would Voldemort say?  
Draco shook his head trying to get the thoughs out of his mind when Gregory (Goyle) and Blaise walked up to him.  
"Hey Draco" Gregory said not noticing Draco's red face and teary eyes.  
"Dont tell me you've been crying..." Blaise said laughing slightly.  
"Just so you know I havent been!" Draco shreaked protectively.  
"Sure..." Blaise said not beleaving Draco's little lie.  
Harry was soon standing under a tree near by watching the three. Gregory soon looked over at him and scoweled.  
"He's watching us again... Stupid Potter..." Gregory mumbled under his breath.  
"I'm gonna teach that stupid blood trator a lesson" Blaise said getting up. Draco looked at Harry wishing he could tell him what was comming but he couldnt. Gregory soon got up and followed Blaise over to Harry who soon steped out from behind the bushes.  
"Eavesdropping again Potter?" Gregory snaped. Both boys soon pulled out there wonds. Harry looked around before running. Soon he was being chased by Blaise and Gregory. Draco knew he had to follow or they would know something was up, so he ran after them acting normal.  
It wasnt long till they caught Harry at a dead end. Gregory steped closer growling and Blaise watched for Draco. He soon caught up just in time to see Gragory use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry.  
Draco wanted to scream so badly as he saw his love feel the pain. He himself starting to feel pain and just as he went to run to Harry it got unbarable. He soon fell into Blaise's arms and screamed in agony. Gregory had no idea what was happaning, he was too busy enjoying torchering Harry.  
"Stop! Goyle stop!" Draco managed to pleed before passing out. When he finaly released the spell Harry also passed out.

After 5 days in the hospital both boys woke up. Harry woke up to see Ron and Hermione worryed and even tearing up. Draco awoke to nobody, not Gregory, not Blaise and not even his own perents. 'But who would come?' Draco thought to himself.  
"I cant remember..." He heard Harry mumble from across the room. Draco looked at him longing for his kiss, but soon abandon the thought. After a wile even Albus (Dumbledore) came to see Harry. Draco felt alone.

That night in the hospital he started to sob in his sleep. A gentile hand pet his hair as he began to wake up. It was Harry.  
"I never ment to hurt any one..." Draco sobbed hugging his love. Harry huged him back, nodding.  
"I know. Sh, I know..." Harry said.  
"I thought you didnt remember." Draco said sobing.  
"I'll never forget you Draco...I-I... I love you" Harry stuttered making both turn red. There was a gasp at the end of the hall and both heads jerked to see who had heard.  
Luna was holding some flowers, obviusoly coming to see Neville who had been injered. The shock on her face prompted Harry to leap up and run to her. She was the only person awake at this hour.  
"Luna please." Harry wispered.  
"Harry Potter!" She shreeked almost waking the people around her up. Thankfully they stayed asleep.  
"Shh! Luna please, dont tell a soul!" Harry pleaded. Luna took a breath and nodded.  
"I dont understand you..." She said looking at Draco. "But I hope your happy..." She finished smiling and walking over to Neville.  
Harry sighed and walked over to Draco. He kissed Draco's head goodnight and walked to his hospital bed. Draco was compleetly baffled by the whole event he just fell down and fell asleep.

"I just have to go alone." Draco awoke to Harry saying.  
"You've been doing an awful lot alone lately Harry." Ron replied obviusoly suspisouse. Draco knew just to listen and not even bother to move.  
"Ron's right, is there something your not telling us?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.  
"It's just privet." Harry said finishing the conversation.  
"Whats so privet Harry? Cant you tell us?" Ron snaped.  
"Just leave me alone!" Harry said running out of the hospital.  
"Bloddy hell, whats gotten into Harry..." Ron commented as he and Hermione began to leave.

As soon as they where gone Draco got up and went to meet Harry by the tree where they kissed. He hoped Harry would be there, and he was.  
Looking around and seeing no one Draco knew it would be safe. He ran to Harry and hugged him.  
"I'd never thought you'd be running to me..." Harry smiled.  
"Well... I-I love you..." Draco stuttered.  
"It's the best thing in the world to hear." Harry said planing a kiss apon Draco's lips, both blushed. Harry was soon pushed to the ground as Draco continued to kiss him.  
The moment didnt last long however. A quiet cough caught there atention. Severus had been watching.  
"You really must be more carefull." He said gently. Harry sat in shock as Draco get up blushing.  
"D-Dont watch us!" He screeched emberesed.  
"Then you should really look better." Severus laughed. Harry got up and pulled down his shirt.  
"W-What did you see?" Harry stuttered looking down so Severus would not see his red face.  
"All... Of it..." Severus wispered slowly to the boys. Draco looked away as if he had disgraced his family name. Harry just stared in shock.  
"You need to find a better place to hide." Severus sighed. Draco nodded.  
"Sence when do you care?" Harry asked and glared at Severus.  
"Sence Draco cant think any better." He groweled at Harry.  
"Dont you dare start fighting." Draco snaped. After growling at eachother they turned from one another.  
"Go to the Slytherin common room." Snape said quietly. Draco nodded and thanked him quietly before draging Harry away.

Draco draged Harry into the common room and locked the door to the boys bedroom. He smiled at Harry wickedly before tackling him onto his bed. They continued kissing as Harry began to remove Draco's shirt.  
It was only till Harry was about to remove the arms of Draco's shirt he realised Harry would know. Draco shot up and pulled down his shirt frantically. Harry looked at him confused.  
"W-We cant..." Draco stuttered, dissapointing both himself and Harry.  
"Draco please..." Harry wispered in his ear hugging him.  
"No!" Draco snaped. He didnt want Harry knowing about him being a death eater. Harry sobbed, and Draco looked at him.  
"I'm sorry." Draco said sobing and hugging Harry.  
"I understand..." Harry said starting to cry.  
"N-No no... Please dont cry..." Draco said hugging him tighter. Harry began kissing him again and they left off where they where.

Harry stared at Draco's marking as they cryed.  
"Why wouldnt you tell me?..." Harry sobbed.  
"I couldnt, I cant. He'll kill me..." Draco coughed though his tears. The shirtless boys hugged eachother tightly.  
"I dont care, I wont let anyone hurt you." Harry wispered.  
"R-Really?" Draco stuttered. Harry nodded.  
"Cause I love you."  
"I-I love you too Harry... Its so nice to get that off my chest." Draco said sighing. Harry kissed Draco showing he agreed as the sun went down.  
"Y-You should go back..." Draco wispered. "Before somebody comes in..."  
"I'll come see you tonight." Harry wispered as he put his shirt on.  
"Alright..." Draco said opening the door. He walked Harry to his common room. They hugged before Draco ran off. Harry sighed knowing he was now alone with his thoughts.

After dinner Ron asked where Harry was again. He was seriusoly considering slaping him, but he knew if he did Ron would never forgive him. So he sat there being buged. Hermione finnaly told Ron to quit it. Harry missed Draco, but he knew that he couldnt just go up to him and hug him. They where enimys, and worce, both boys.

Night after night Harry came to see Draco, but the night soon came when Draco was not there. Harry just thought he got caught because he saw him the next night. But the nights he wasnt there got more and more and the nights he saw Draco where less and less.  
Soon the visits just stoped and Harry was invited to a party at Horace's (Slughorn's) house.

Albus has asked Harry to find out what happened with Tom and Horace many years ago and so, he went to compleet his mission.  
During this time Draco was left alone. He wondered if Harry was just a 'one night stand' or somebody he truly loved but every time he looked at the picture of the two on his phone he some how kept hope of seeing him.

Draco was walking down the hall to the room of requirement one night when he saw Harry. He ran to him ready to hug him but then saw Ron behind him and backed away, hopeing not to be seen. Ron seemed slightly drunk of some sorts, maybe a love potion? They where infront of Horace house so maybe he's been poisened. Draco just backed off.  
The door creeked shut behind Draco as he entered the room of requirement and walked twards a large cabinet cloked in a cloth. He pulled it off to reveal a vanishing cabinet. Draco looked around and remembered the small black bird hanging in the hall. He had already killed the white one and nobody noticed. So he ran to it and came back.  
After Draco sent the bird in the vanishing cabinet and back, it was alive. He left it there with a look of glad fear and regret. Bellatrix and some other death eaters where going to come kill Albus soon.

The night soon came, it was his time. Albus had to die, and by Draco's hand too. But he knew if he couldnt, Severus would be there for him. His father figure.  
Draco steped up the staires to meet Albus, he knew Harry had just left. Draco longed to see him.  
"Who elts is here?" He asked stupidly hoping Albus would just think he was suspicious.  
"No one, I just talk to myself... alot achualy..." Albus replied acwerdly. "There are others... How?" He asked confused.  
"The vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement." Draco said quickly.  
"How clever... Let me make this easy for you." Albus said rasing his wond, Draco didnt hesitate to use the disarming charm (expelliarmus).

Harry's eyes teared up as he held his wond to Draco. He glanced over just in time to see Severus.  
"I dont want to hurt him... but I've got to save-" Harry wispered but was cut off by Severus holding one finger to his lips.  
Harry nodded thinking he could trust him and let him go.

"Finish him Draco!" Bellatrix wispered in his ear. Draco just wanted to slap his aunt, only Harry could wisper to him like that.  
"No." Severus said walking in beside him.  
"Snape..." Draco wispered under his breath.  
"Severus please..." Albus pleeded. Severus began to tear up as he used the killing curse on Albus. Draco's eyes dimed as he looked around for Harry.

Harry gasped quietly when he saw Severus kill Albus. He thought he could trust him. Harry ran and so did the grope of death eaters.

"We trusted you!" Harry shouted at Severus. "Sectumsempra!" He cursed at Severus. He deflected it though.  
"You dare, use my own spells... agenst me?... Yes thats right Harry Potter, I am the... Half Blood Prince..." Severus said looking to see if anyone was around.  
"Draco misses you..." He wispered under his breath before walking away.

After seeing the Dursley's leave his old house he looked around the empty room. He was alone. Tired and missing his love he went to take a nap in his room for the last time.

Draco's kiss, then the sting of finding out what he was. Albus's death, Severus his old friend.  
"We trusted you" echoed though Harry's dream. Last thing he saw what Albus falling from the balcony.

Harry woke up, it was night. He looked around and gathered his things. He picked up a mirror shard and looked into it; only seeing a fragment of his face and someone who looked a bit like Albus.  
He packed it away carrying everything, including Hedwig in his cage. He looked under the stairs one more time and saw what he once lived in. The old dusty room he had long forgotten about, and the old smell of wood only reminded him. Flicking the light on he looked on his desk, old toy soldiers littered the surface.  
There was a sound of an engine that Harry knew all too well. It stopped in front of his house and he walked to the door, opening it to see Rubeus.  
"Hello Harry!" Rubeus shouted happily.  
"Oh! Hi" Harry said smiling.  
"You're looking good." Rubeus said. Just as he was about to ask how Draco was, when Alastor (Mad-Eye Moody) came barging in. Hermione came in after hugging Harry. Ron soon after.  
"Yes he's looking just fine. What say we just get undercover before somebody murders him, huh?" Alastor said with his normal angry like tone.  
"Evening!" Harry said greeting him. He soon went around the circle of people who walked in greeting each one. Alastor dropped a strange bag on the floor full of what seemed to be cloths.  
"Alright we can have our greetings later! We've got to get the hell out of here! And soon." Alastor said cutting any greeting Harry was doing short. "Potter, your underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you."  
"What's the Trace?" Harry asked confused.  
"The ministry likes to keep an eye on all our under age students. We have to find a way of getting you out of here by means that the ministry won't know." Alastor replied. "We go in pairs; when they come looking for us, they won't know which Harry Potter, is the real one." He finished with a grin. Something clicked inside Harry and he knew what Alastor was planning; Polyjuice potion.  
"No. Absolutely not." Harry said wide eyed.  
"Told you he'd take it well" Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
"No, if you think I'm gonna let everyone risk their lives for me, I-"  
"Never done that before, have we?" Ron said somewhat jokingly.  
"No. No, this is different!" Harry insisted. "I mean, asking that, becoming me. No."  
"Well, none of us really fancy it, mate." Fred said.  
"Yeah, imagine if something went wrong! And we ended up a scrawny, specky git forever!" George finished in a serious tone that was still somehow amusing.  
"Everyone here is of age, Potter. We've all agreed to take the risk." Alastor said saying the final word. "All right, Granger, as discussed." Alastor said causing Hermione to rip a few of Harry's hairs off his head.  
"Blimey, Hermione." Harry said holding his head where she had ripped the hair.  
Everyone soon took the potion and Harry soon saw a room full of clones of himself. He watched in awe as everyone turned into him. Alastor finally opened the bag, and as thought it was full of cloths. The same cloths that all Potters had to change into.  
"Alright each Potter will have a protector." Alastor said assigning everyone a partner. The real Harry was partnered with Rubeus, thankfully. Harry wanted to tell him about Draco.  
"I brought you here 16 years ago when you were no bigger than a Bow truckle. Seems only right that I should be the one to take you away now." He said smiling only to have Alastor brake the moment.  
"Yes, it's all very touching. Let's go!" He ordered.

Back at Hogwarts Draco was talking to Severus.  
"I killed him!" Draco said sobbing. Another death caused by Draco.  
"You can't keep crying like this." Severus replied.  
"I miss him..." Draco coughed. Severus pet his head.  
"I know... but please." Severus pleaded.  
"There gonna kill him tonight... When he leaves his uncles place..." Draco said sobbing into Severus's jacket. He nodded knowingly.  
"I have to be there, but I'll tell you if he does get hurt." Severus said preparing for Draco's abusive words.  
"How could you! You're plan on killing him too! Doesn't it hurt knowing how much you'll hurt me?!" Draco screamed at him. "Just... Just protect him... Ok..." He said coughing the last part and beginning to cry uncontrollably. "A-And if he dies, tell him..." Draco stopped to cry then looked down at Nagini, realising Voldemort just walked in. Severus looked at him.  
"I hate him..." Draco finished drying his eyes knowing that it would only seem as if he was mad because he didn't get to kill Harry. "You're lucky you know," He said looking at Voldemort.  
"How is that?" Voldemort replied in his whispery voice.  
"You get to kill that scum..." Draco said not showing a hint of remorse, but on the inside he was dyeing saying such things about his love.  
"You may be there when the hour comes..." Voldemort whispered to Draco in the illusion of an offer, he knew he had no choice.  
"Certainly." Draco replied with a wicked grin only Severus knew was fake. He knew to tell Harry that Draco loved him if Harry died.  
"Let's be off Severus." Voldemort hissed.  
"Yes, my lord." He said looking down and following Voldemort out of the room. Draco was left behind, only to pretend Harry was there.  
He sat on his bed only to hold himself, wishing his own hands where that of Harry's.  
When he had finished what he was doing he slept, and in his dreams he saw Voldemort's face. He whispered Harry's name in Draco's mind and he knew Harry was in trouble. He saw Harry on Rubeus's motorbike as a flash of light appeared. It dimed enough for Draco to see Harry and Voldemort clash wands.  
"Harry!" Draco screamed as an explosion sent Voldemort flying.

Harry and Rubeus finally made it to the Weasley's house. They were the first to arrive. Molly came out to greet them and tend to them. Ginny followed her mother.  
"What happened, where are the others?" She asked.  
"Is no one else back?" Harry replied.  
"They were on us right from the start, Molly! We didn't stand a chance..." Rubeus explained sadly.  
"Well, thank goodness you two are all right..." Molly said as she was about to burst into tears.  
"The death eaters were waiting for us. It was an ambush." Rubeus continued.  
Suddenly there was a flash and everyone's heads jerked to see who had come back. It was Lupin and a Harry. Lupin shouted to get everyone's attention and as he got closer the bloody Harry turned into George. Lupin questioned Harry to see if it was really him, after he went on to explain.  
"We've been betrayed, Voldemort knew you were being moved tonight... I had to make sure you weren't an impostor."  
Harry nodded as a sound of thunder was heard. It was more coming back. Lupin ran to see who.  
Questions were exchanged between everyone before they went back in to see George. Everyone was back and now standing around the wounded teen. He was hit with a spell on the side of his head. Fred sat beside his twin.  
"How you feeling, Georgie?..." He asked quietly.  
"Saint-like..." George replied.  
"Come again?" Fred asked confused.  
"Saint-like. I'm holy." He said looking up slightly at his brother. "I'm holey, Fred. Get it" He said smiling and pointing at his bleeding ear.  
"The whole wide world of ear-related humor and you go for 'I'm holey.'" Fred said laughing. "That's pathetic."  
"Reckon I'm still better-looking then you." George whispered back. Suddenly Bill stepped up to say something.  
"Mad-Eye's dead..." He said solemnly. After a minute of heart wrenching silence, Bill continued. "Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and Disapparated." After he finished everyone looked down. Soon everyone went to bed, it had been a long day.

Harry didn't sleep, neither did Draco. He soon got up grabbing his bags. He needed to see Draco, so he got up quietly and left. When he got outside Harry apparated to the place where Draco and him kissed. To his surprise; none of the Dementor came after him.  
Whispering quietly Harry called to Draco. He hoped it would work.  
"Draco... I'm here... Where we first kissed... Draco..." Draco heard Harry's voice call to him. No one was around and so he apparated to the tree as well.  
When their eyes met they ran to each other and hugged.  
"I missed you" Harry said as he began to tear up.  
"Don't start crying on me..." Draco chuckled.  
"I'm just happy alright!" Harry said tackling Draco to the ground.  
"Ow!" Draco said laughing. They soon started kissing. Draco wined.  
"I love you so much..." Harry whispered in his ear. Taking a breath Draco continue kissing Harry. The air was filled with silent mutters, moans, and deep breaths all throughout that night.

"I hate to leave..." Harry said.  
"But there probably looking for me." Both ended up saying together.  
"All the more reason, if any one found out... They'd kill us both, or worse... Use you to get to me..." Harry whispered. Draco nodded.  
"I'll see you soon..." Draco said before kissing his love goodbye. Both boys apparated at the same time back to their bedrooms. Ron was still sound asleep.

Severus was looking at Draco as he sat on his bed.  
"Well you seem... Relaxed." He whispered to Draco.  
"W-We..." Draco said beginning to think of an excuse.  
"I know..." Severus said chuckling slightly. Draco blushed.

Harry sighed. The wedding was today and he had to get dressed. Harry remembered the last time he saw the mirror of erased.  
Draco was at his side. They were in front of his parents. He was introducing him to them, and they accepted him. Then they kissed.

Harry didn't bother going out to the wedding just yet, he watched Luna walk down to the wedding and decided to follow her. But he lost her and just continued walking; thinking about Draco.  
"I love you..." Harry whispered under his breath.  
"Did you say something Harry?" Luna said appearing behind him.  
"Luna?!"  
"It's about Draco isn't it?... I know you two can hear each other even know you're far away..."  
"H-How?!"  
"Its love Harry" Luna said giggling.  
"Right, right... Its love... Don't tell anyone... ok" Harry finished.

"Don't run away like that again Draco..." Severus whispered. "I don't want anyone finding out about you..."  
"Finding out about what?" Voldemort whispered as he entered the room.  
"Draco has a girlfriend..." Severus said. Draco looked at Voldemort and just went with it, he nodded.  
"I love her..."  
"Who is she?"  
"Luna Lovegood." Severus said for Draco. He nodded.  
"I will bring her to you then..." Voldemort smiled a fearful grin.  
"All right..." Draco said looking away.  
"Let's go Severus." Voldemort said before walking out of the room.  
"Thank you..." Draco whispered. Severus nodded as he left.

Days later there was a knock on Draco's door. It was Severus, and he was holding Luna. Voldemort was behind them so Draco hugged her desperately, as if she was Harry.  
"Oh Luna... I missed you so much." Draco whispered just loud enough for Voldemort to hear.  
"Snape told me..." Luna whispered in his ear hugging him back.  
"Shh, I know I know..." Draco said before dragging her into the room. Voldemort smiled wickedly as Severus closed the door.  
"Where is he?" Draco whispered.  
"I don't know..." Luna replied. "I saw him last at the wedding..."  
"Alright..." The two sat together for a few minutes until Luna was supposedly sent to 'defence agents the dark arts' class. Draco stayed behind.

That night when Draco was asleep he felt a pain in his arm. He grabbed his arm tightly and screamed quietly. It felt as if a snake had bit him. Severus soon came in to see what was wrong.  
"A snake... It bit me!" Draco went on like a mad man.  
"Draco there's nothing there!" Severus said just as he realised what it was.  
"Harry..." He wined quietly into Severus's shirt.  
"You will see him soon..."

Later that night Draco got cold. Vary cold, he shivered and he could barely breathe. It soon felt as if he were drowning in air. Panic took over him and he screamed. Severus came in to silence him but he knew it couldn't be helped.  
"Harry!" Draco shouted into Severus's jacket. He continued crying once he regained his breath.  
"Shh..." Severus said petting his head like Harry did. Draco slapped Severus off.  
"Don't ever touch me like that again!" He said getting up.  
"Draco..." Severus said, he understood that Draco was on edge but he didn't think Draco would take it out on him.  
"Just, don't!" Draco said sitting down on his bed. He began to sob again. "I'm scared Snape..."  
Suddenly there was the sound of the gates opening to the Malfoy manor. Both Severus and Draco looked out his window. Draco jumped up and gasped with delight.  
"Harry..." He whispered under his breath. "He looks... deformed..."  
"Let's go..." Severus whispered as they went downstairs.

Bellatrix called for Draco as he came down the stairs. She was holding Harry by his hair. The rest of his family soon came behind him.  
"Is this Potter?" She demanded. Draco looked at Harry in the eyes, he almost started to cry.  
"Well?!"  
"I can't be sure..." Draco replied not wanting to give away his love to pain.  
"Look closely, son..." Lucius whispered quietly. "If we are the ones to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord...everything would be forgiven. All would be as it was, you understand?" He continued to whisper. It annoyed Draco so badly.  
"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy." One of the Snatcher's said.  
"You dare to talk to me like that in my own house?!" Lucius snapped. Narcissa came to calm Lucius.  
"Don't be shy, sweetie. Come over." Bellatrix whispered gently. She then took his hand and pulled him closer to Harry. Draco knelt beside his love.  
"Now, if this isn't who we think it is, Draco, and we call him, he'll kill us all." Bellatrix continued but Draco was too busy looking into Harry's eyes. He slowly began getting closer to Harry's lips and Bellatrix went to confront Hermione and Ron. After Draco's lips almost were touching Harry's his mother came over and taped his shoulder. Both of the boys were blushing.  
Bellatrix casting a spell is what broke the boy's eye contact. Draco was pulled away from Harry.  
"Go! Get out!" Bellatrix shrieked. "Sissy, put the boys in the cellar!" were the last things Draco heard her shriek at his mother.  
"I'll help..." Draco whispered grabbing Harrys arm. Narcissa nodded and Draco followed her to the cellar. Draco hid at the top of the cellar stairs as Peter (Pettigrew) locked the door. Once he came up Draco went and talked to him.  
"I'm going to investigate Potter." He assertively said.  
"Yes, master." Peter said walking Draco back to the cellar, he opened it telling everyone to stay back. Draco walked in and waited till Peter locked the door again and went upstairs.  
"Stay away from us you little weasel!" Ron shouted being completely ignored as Draco ran to Harry and hugged him.  
"Harry! Watch- ... out?..." Ron began but finished confused.  
"You don't know?" Luna said to Ron.  
"Know what?" Ron replied confused. Suddenly he looked over just in time for Draco and Harry to kiss.  
"I missed you..." Both said at the same time and began to cry.  
"W-wait...What?! Bloody Hell Harry! Malfoy?!" Ron began to shout but fainted. Luna chuckled.  
"Sorry...about that... I knew you didn't want anyone to know..." Draco whispered to Harry.  
"It's alright Draco... He had to find out some time..." Harry replied kissing Draco again. They were soon on the floor kissing as Hermione screamed waking Ron up. He looked over at a now shirtless Draco then at Luna.  
"Why?!" He flipped out then he heard Hermione again.  
"Hermione!" He shouted running to the door. Harry finally got up and took the shard of glass out of his shoe. Draco knew he had to get help and that now wasn't the time.  
"Help us..." He whispered to the mirror shard. Just then Peter came downstairs. Draco hid. Peter took the goblin and asked were Draco was. Now that he had his shirt on he could come out.  
"Here." He said holding his wand to Harry's neck.  
"Good..." Peter said before taking the goblin and leaving. Draco hugged Harry.  
"We don't have long..." Harry whispered in his ear.  
"I know..." Draco replied. Suddenly Dobby apparated into the cellar.  
"Dobby?!" Harry said quietly. "What are you doing here?!" Harry shrieked slightly as he let go of Draco.  
"Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter, of course." Dobby replied.  
"But that's my job..." Draco whispered under his breath.  
"I thought you were the bad guy here." Ron looked over at Draco and mumbled.  
"I am..."  
"Are you saying you can apparate in and out of this room? Could you take us with you?" Harry asked Dobby.  
"Of course, sir. I'm an elf..." Dobby said as if Harry were stupid. Harry looked at Ron.  
"Works for me."  
"All right, Dobby, I want you to take Luna and Mr. Ollivander-" Harry said but was cut off by Ron.  
"Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth." Ron finished. "Trust me..." He said looking at Harry.  
"Whenever you're ready, sir." Luna said smiling.  
"Sir? I like her very much." Dobby said taking their hand. "Meet me at the top of the stairs in 10 seconds." Dobby finished before disapparating.  
Ron, Harry and Draco hid beside the door and Peter came running down the stairs. Not seeing anyone and thinking they've escaped he opened the door. Suddenly Dobby zapped Peters head causing him to fall to the ground.  
The three boys ran upstairs but Draco hid and let Ron and Harry fight Bellatrix. Ron stared at Hermione until Bellatrix was about to kill her.  
"Expelliarmus!" He cursed at Bellatrix. Harry followed soon behind. Ron began shooting spell after spell at Narcissa, and Harry knew as Draco ran beside his mother he would have to attack him as well. Ron knew Harry wouldn't. But he didn't trust Draco not to.  
"Stupefy!" Harry heard Ron shout, but not at Narcissa.  
"Draco!" Harry and Narcissa shouted at the same time.  
"Harry let's go!" Ron said grabbing Harry's arm as Draco fell to the ground.  
"Stop! Drop your wands." Bellatrix shouted as Narcissa helped her son. She was holding her knife to Hermione's neck. "I said drop them!"  
"Pick them up Draco, now!" Bellatrix demanded. Draco had to and so he picked up Harry and Ron's wands.  
"How did you get in my vault?!" Bellatrix demanded. Draco looked at Bellatrix and walked behind her.  
"Stupefy!" Draco said stunning Bellatrix. Narcissa looked at her son in shock as Hermione fell to the ground then crawled over to Ron.  
"Draco?!" Narcissa shouted. Draco pretended like he missed Harry and sat there with his jaw to the ground.  
"S-Sorry!" He attempted to apologise. Dobby appeared and grabbed the three.  
"Stupid house elf!" Bellatrix shouted. "You don't treat your masters like that!"  
"Dobby has no master… Dobby is a free elf!" Dobby replied as he disapparated. Bellatrix threw her knife just in time so that it went with them.

Dobby was standing in the middle of the water, Bellatrix's knife hit him.  
"Harry Potter?..." He said quietly. Harry looked over and caught Dobby in his arms.  
"Hermione help! Do something!" Harry insisted as he began to cry.  
"It's too late…" she whispered to Harry.  
"What a lovely place…to be with friends…" Dobby said releasing his last breath as his heart slowed. Harry's eyes began to water uncontrollably has he saw the life drained out of Dobby's eyes. Luna knelt beside him and closed Dobby's eyes.  
"There, now he can be sleeping…" She said in a gentle voice.

Draco helped Bellatrix up.  
"Draco you stupid!" She began her rage. Draco got ready for his punishment. Suddenly he felt his eyes begin to water.  
"Draco, what's wrong?" His mother asked. He shook his head as he thought of an excuse.  
"Luna…" He whispered knowing that her mother thought he loved her. But in his mind he was pleading for Harry to be ok.

Draco slept soundly that night. He knew Harry was dreaming about him too, be both boys felt... safe.  
"I love you..." Harry's voice echoed in Draco's dream.

"Harry..." Draco mumbled in his sleep. His mother stared at him shocked for a second. "I love you..." He continued to mumble in his sleep. Narcissa stared at Draco before shaking him awake.  
"Hmm... Mum?..." Draco said looking up at her having no idea of what he had said.  
"Tell me about Harry..." She wispered to him, Draco stared at her.  
"I hate him... I wish it was I who was killing him." Draco said convinsingly.  
"Dont lie to your mother..." She wispered.  
"I'm not."  
"You love him..." She wispered. Draco couldnt say anything but keep his mouth open in shock. Narcissa nodded knowing she was right. Draco ran.  
"Draco come back!" She shouted. Draco continued running till he ran into Severus. Innsted of explaning he grabed his arm.  
"We have to go." He wispered to Severus. Not having any idea why Severus followed him.

They made there way into Bellatrix's vault to find another Horcrux. Draco heard the scream in Harry's head that ment he had found a Horcrux.

Draco finnaly found himself outside with Severus.  
"She knows..." Draco said beginning to cry. "She'll tell my father!" Severus hugged him.  
"I cant go with you..." Severus wispered turning back. "Be safe... I love you..." He wispered under his breath.  
"Snape!" Draco called his name before hugging him. "You a brother to me... I love you Snape!"  
"Thank you Draco, but go find Harry..."  
"All right..." Draco finished running out of the gates.

A few days later Harry met Aberforth in Hogsmeade. Sitting in his house to greet them was none other then Draco. At first sight of Harry he jumped up and hugged him. Hermione was about to say that Aberforth sold them out but when she saw him hug Harry; she didnt know what to think.  
"Harry... I missed you, my mother found out...about us..."  
"Thats a shame..." Aberforth cut in.  
"Wait... us?!" Hermione shouted.  
"That was my reaction too..." Ron replied.  
"You... and Him?! Dating?!" Hermione continued to freekout. Draco chuckled.  
"How did she find out?" Aberforth asked quietly.  
"Sleep talking I guess..."  
"What did you say" Harry asked curiusoly and nipping at Draco's bottom lip.  
"Harry, I love you." Draco replied kissing Harry.  
"How long has this been going on?!" Hermione shreeked.  
"You remember the night in the hospital?" Harry asked.  
"Yes..."  
"5 day's before that..." Draco finished for Harry.  
"O-Oh... So about a year or so now?..." Ron asked.  
"I think so..." Draco and Harry said at the same time.  
"I was forced to watch them makeout..." Ron wispered to Hermone.  
"Gross..." She wispered back.  
"Aberforth, we need to get to Hogwarts..." Harry said.  
"Why?" He replied.  
"I beleaive there is a Horcrux in there..." Harry replied.  
"I bet Albus told you that... Why should you trust him?" Aberforth said.  
"I trusted the man I knew..."  
"Did he ever talk about me, did he ever mention my name, did he ever mention hers?" Aberforth asked pointing to a picture of his sister.  
"Why should he have?"  
"Please, Aberforth!" Draco shouted before everyone started fighting. Aberforth looked down then up at the picture of his sister.  
"You know what to do..." He wispered to the picutre. His sister soon turned around and walked away.  
"Where have you sent here?" Harry asked.  
"You'll see soon..." Aberforth replied. "Be safe..." He mumbled before walking into the next room.  
The girl soon came back with Neville. The picture opened like a door and Neville was there.  
"Hey Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco." He said smiling. Draco looked at Neville.  
"Dont you hate me?..." He asked quietly.  
"No, if Harry loves you I'll put up with you." Neville said clearly knowing what going on with Harry and Draco.  
"How?!" Harry stuttered as he began to blush.  
"Ever sence the night Harry went to see you." Neville said laughing. "Now lets go!" He finnished helping everyone into the hole in the wall.

"This is the only way in or out, all the other passages are blocked, and the grounds are crawling with Dementors." Neville explaned.  
"And who did that to you?" Hermione asked noticing the multiple bruses on Neville's face.  
"The Carrows. Incharge of punishment." Neville began. "We where practicing Defence agenst the dark arts. Snape wanted us to practice the the Cruciatus Curse, on first years. I refused."  
"Thats brave of you Neville..." Draco said showing a bit of his week side. Harry knew that Draco would have done it.  
"Thank's..." Neville replied.

The picture at Hogwarts opened to a room full of kids.  
"Harry!" Seamus shouted. Everyone looked over and began claping. When the claping stoped everyone steped down and the sounds of footsteps were heard. Ginny was at the end of the hall.  
"It's Snape... He knows, he knows Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade." Ginny said paniked.  
"Severus..." Draco wispered. Harry scoweled, and Draco realied Harry didnt find Severus as a friend anymore.  
"Snape..." Harry groweled.  
"Here," Ginny said giving Harry and Draco a uniform. "Put that on..." Harry and Draco did as she asked and soon Severus called all students down to the coradore.

Severus was telling everyone about how Harry had been spotted in Hogsmeade and if anyone knew where he was to speak.  
"I do..." Draco said walking out beside Harry. Severus stared in shock.  
"How dare you stand where he stood! He was your friend! You were my friend, and you killed him! He trusted you!" Harry began, but Draco grabed his hand.  
"Severus..." Draco began but Harry took the lead by pulling out his wand. Severus followed and Draco backed away.  
"I hate how you fight all the time! Cant you just get along?!" Draco shouted. Severus looked at him with tears in his eyes. Sudenly Minerva (McGonagall) steped out with her wand to protect Harry. Draco gasped as she begun fireing spells at him. Harry held Draco close as Severus looked at him for one last time before flying out the window.  
"Cowered!" Minerva shouted before lighting the candles of the great hall once again.  
"Why are you here Potter?..." Minerva asked quietly.  
"We think theres a Horcrux hidden here." Harry began.  
"Some where in Hufflepuff." Draco finnished.  
"How...?" Harry asked slowly.  
"Dude... We share a mind remember." Draco said laughing. Harry kissed Draco infront of everyone as the doors opened to let everyone else in. Many students gasped even Minerva.  
"Ok yeah! I love him alright! I'm gay alright!" Harry shouted out to the world.  
"I love Harry Potter!" Draco shouted before running from one end of the hall to the other as if he had just eaten chocolet. Harry laughed.  
"I love you too Draco." Harry said smiling.  
Sudenly the lights dimed and there was a scream from a girl in the corner of the room. When Harry got to her another girl screamed, then another.  
"Harry Potter... I know you are with the students of Hogwarts... Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed... Give me Harry Potter and I will spare your school... You have one hour..." Voldemorts voice ehoed in everyones head. The lights went back to normal and everyone stayed silent.  
"What are you waiting for?! Some one grab him!" Pansy screamed. Draco held Harry close as more of his friends circled him. Just then Argus ran in the great hall shouting.  
"Students out of bed! Students out of bed! Students in the coradore!" He continued shouting.  
"They are suposed to be out of bed you blithering idout!" Minerva shouted at Argus.  
"Oh... Sorry mam." He appologised.  
"Achtualy your arivel is most opertune." She replie, Argus looked at her confused."Take and the Slytherin house, from the hall!" She finished.  
"And where will I be taking them too?"  
"The dundgon will do."  
Everyone cheared exsept Harry. When he looked over Draco was also being taken to the dundgon. The Slythherin house would kill him.  
"Wait! Not Draco!" Harry shouted as he realised a pain on his arm. A hand, somebody was draging Draco! Harry went to run for him by they were gone.

"Get off me!" Draco shreeked at his captor.  
"Wait untill the dark lord gets a load of this!" A fermiliar voice said.  
"Blaise?..." Draco said in shock.  
"Ofcorse... Old friend..." Blaise said looking Draco in the eye.

Draco was left with Blaise as Harry went to find Rowena Ravenclaw's lost Diadem. Ron and Hermione destroyed the other Horcrux as Voldemort destroyed the berier around Hogwarts. Blaise had it.  
"Crucio!" Blaise shouted cursing at Draco. He screamed Harry's name.

Already on the ground Harry held his chest and screamed. Ron and Hermione came to his side trying to calm him but the pain was too much.

"Harry!" Draco screamed as hot tears began to flow out of his eyes. Blaise laughed.

"Draco..." Harry wispered as he screamed. Tears stained across his cheaks.

Sudenly Blaise stoped.  
"Had ehough Draco?!" He shouted at the crying boy.  
"Please... Stop..." Draco pleaded.  
"I alwase knew you were week!" Blaise said grabing him by his hair. The door to the dundgon was blasted open and everyone escaped. Blaise went to find Voldemort on the other hand. He apparated next to Voldemort in the forbiden forest.  
"Blaise?..." Voldemort questioned. "Draco?"  
"Draco is in love..." Blaise said.  
"With the lovegood child I know..." Voldemort hissed.  
"He lied... It was Harry Potter, and Harry would do anything for him..." Blaise said smileing wickidly.  
"...Well..." Voldemort began pulling out his wand.  
"Dont you get it?! We can use him..." Blaise screatched. Draco's mother ignored him and his father already knew.  
"Wonderfull thinking Blaise..." Voldemort said smileing wickidly.  
"No! Thats just sick!" Rubeus said but was violently yanked back by the ropes he was tied too.  
"Tie him up..." Voldemort commanded Bellatrix. She did as he asked her too.  
"Tell severus to meet me by the boat house..." Voldemort finished as he disapparated to the bout house.  
"Harry... He's going to kill Severus at the boat house... Harry please... Save him..." Draco wispered under his breath as he began to cry.  
"Shut up!" Bellatrix said slaping him.

"Harry please..." Harry heard Draco's voice in his head.  
"We have to go to the boat house! Now!" Harry told Ron and Hermione. The three of them got up and ran down to the boat house.

"The wand does not truly awnser to me... You killed Albus on that night... There for it can ever be mine..." Voldemort said as Harry hid by to lisan in.  
"My lord..." Severus went on to explane but had his thought cut by Voldemort. He fell agenst the window.  
"Negini... Kill..." Voldemort commanded. Once the snake had mostly killed Severus, Voldemort took her and apparated away.  
Harry ran into the room and knelt beside Severus.  
"Oh God..." Harry said holding the cut on Severus's neck. He began to cry and point to his tears.  
"Take them... take them..." He pleaded. Harry looked to Hermione and she gave him a flask. Harry put it to Severus's eyes and caught his tears inside of it.  
"Take them to the Pensieve..." Severus said before looking away.  
"Tell Draco..." He began.  
"Wait... You tell him..." Harry said siting closely to Severus.  
"Draco..."

"Draco..." Draco heard Severus call his name he lisaned intently. "I'm sorry I'm dieing now... I really do care about you and I'm sorry I couldnt live long enough to fill my promuse of living together with us..." Draco heard Severus give one last breath and he began to cry.

"I didnt know..." Ron began but Harry walked past him to go to the Pensieve.

Harry put Severus's tears in the Pensieve then dunked his head in to see. He learned that he was a Horcrux and that Voldemort had to kill him, he also learned what Draco saw in the mirror of erised. Himself, Harry and Severus living together in a house. When Harry was done in the Pensieve he knew he wasnt going to the forest, he didnt want to die. Sudenly he heard a voice.  
"Harry Potter, today you have alowed your friends and family to die for you. Will you let another fall? I have Draco and I will kill him if you do not come to me in one hour..." Voldemort finised. Harry ran down the staires only to be stoped by Ron and Hermione.  
"Harry you can't!" Ron shouted  
"He'll kill you!" Hermione said. Harry ignored both of them and pushed thought them.  
"Harry!" He heard Ron and Hermione scream.  
"I'm sorry..." Harry wispred under his breath.

Voldemort was smileing wickedly and staring at Draco.  
"Please..." Draco said.  
"Would you shut up! You've said that atleast 20 times!" Bellatrix screamed.  
"Dont harm Harry..." Draco continued to plead.  
Sudenly Harry walked into the forest. He looked Voldemort dead in the eye.  
"Harry! Dont! Run go anyhting!" Draco screamed loudly only to be smacked my Bellatrix. Both Harry and Draco's head's were jerked to the side. Harry glared at her as he pulled out his wand.  
"Dont ever hit him again..." He mumbled.  
"Tisk tisk..." Voldemort said holding his wand to Draco. Harry staired at him with panic. "Wand's away..." Voldemort finished. Harry put his wand on the ground.  
"I'm ready..." Harry wispered as he looked at Draco who was now crying so hard he could barly breath. "Draco..." He wispered. Voldemort waited. "I love you..." Harry said leting a tear fall from his eye as he looked back at Voldemort.  
"Touching..." Voldemort said before using the killing curse on Harry.

Draco screamed so loud as Voldemort fell to the ground. Bellatrix ran over to him and Draco got loose from the ropes.  
"Harry!" Draco screamed as he ran over to his loves limp body. His screams were pearcing, it made everyones blood go cold. Draco held the body of Harry like Severus held Lilly's dead body.  
"No... This cant be real..." He mumbled to himself and continued crying. Sudenly Voldemort got up and laughed at Draco.  
"Shut up..." He wispered.  
"Pardon?" Voldemort said and continued laughing.  
"Shut your filthy mouth you basterd!" Draco screamed as he picked up Harry.  
"How dare you!" Bellatrix shouted back. Draco avoided spell after spell and ran with Harry's limp body.

He soon found himself at Hogwarts with everyone outside waiting for him. Draco fell to the ground infront of Ron and Hermione and cryed. He screamed and could barly breath.  
Ron and Hermione knelt beside Draco as he cryed. Sudenly Voldemort into the area with the death eaters behind him. Ron noticed Draco's death eater marking was almost compleetly gone.  
"I see you have found out... Harry Potter, is dead!" Voldemort screamed. Draco got up and pointed his wand at Voldemort only to have it cast away by his mother.  
"You filthy little-!" Draco began.  
"Stupify!" Bellatrix said causing Draco to fall unconsouse. Hermione gasped.

When Voldemort was finished his speach he looked at Harry and Draco's limp body's. Sudenly there was a twitch and Harry jumped up. Voldemort stared in schock before fireing spell after spell at him to try and kill him once more. Draco's eyes snaped open and he soon also ran after Harry.  
He soon found his love waiting for Voldemort. He huged him.  
"I heard you screaming Draco..." Harry wispered. Draco was crying too much to replie and just hickuped.  
"I was so scared... I thought he would kill you too..." Harry wispered in Draco's ear. Draco sobbed before kissing Harry.  
"Touching..." Voldemort said. Both boys jumped and turned to face him.  
"I never had anyone who loved me you know..." Voldemort wispered.  
"When all you do is kill there's no one who will love you." Harry explained.  
"Well other then Bellatrix... I see the way she looks at you" Draco said laughing.  
"Enough!" Voldemort said before trying to kill Harry. Draco steped in the way and got hit with the blast.  
"Draco!" Harry shouted as he fell to the ground. Voldemort laughed. Draco was still breathing, how? 'It was the killing curse, shouldnt he be dead.' Harry thought to himself.  
"You... Killed him!" Harry said getting up and pointing his wand at Voldemort. Their spells clashed.

Ron and Hermione were trying to kill the snake. But she went though all there spells and was basicly imortal. It was only when Neville ran over and slashed her with the sword of griffendor that she died.  
Ron and Hermione thanked Neville before hugging eachother and being happy to be alive.

Draco got up and was standing behind Harry who was getting weeker. His spell was losing power. It was only when Draco grabed Harry's hand did his spell over power Voldemorts. The elder wand was knocked from his hands, and Draco took Harry's wand and walked over to Voldemort.  
"This is for killing my boyfriend!" Draco shreeked before saying the killing curse and killing Voldemort. His skin turned to ash before their very eyes. Both boys looked at eachother and hugged tightly.

Later that afternoon everyone met up.  
"He's dead..." Harry said holding up the elder wand. Ron, Hermione and everyone cheared.

That night Harry finnaly slep with Draco in the same bed.  
"Draco?..." Harry wispered. Draco mumbled to show he was awake. "I know what you saw in the mirror..." Harry began. "I think it was a wonderfull idea, would you like to know what I saw?"  
"Sure." Draco wispered back to him.  
"I took you to meet my perents... and they acsepted me and you... then we kissed... it was before we started going out... so I was pritty confused. But I understand now..." Harry said putting his arm around Draco.  
"I love you..." Harry wispered in Draco's ear.  
"I love you too..." Draco said and roled over to kiss Harry.

"Ron!" Harry ran downstairs shouting.  
"Bloody Hell Harry what is it?!" Ron said as Harry jumped on his bed.  
"Draco... He... Perposed!" Harry said hugging Ron.  
"What?!" Ron shreeked.  
"Yea!" Harry said smiling. A shirtless Draco soon walked in and was standing at the doorway.  
"Man, put a shirt on I dont wanna see that..." Ron said chuckling slight. Draco walked out of the room laughing as Harry showed Ron the silver band with black ingravings.  
"Looks... Dark" Ron wispered.  
"I love it" Harry said before running into his room with Draco.

Draco was sitting on the bed with nothing on and he stared at Harry flertingly.  
"Um..." Harry studdered beginning to blush. He slowly closed the door and went over to Draco.

"I wish they would be quiet..." Hermione said to Ron as they ate.  
"You telling me..." Ginny wispered back to her.  
"I'm glad my mother isnt here!" Ron shreeked.

At lunch Harry and Draco came to eat. Draco still refused to wear a shirt but Ginny blushed and tryed not to look.  
"Good mornning." Harry said sitting down and smileing.  
"Very good for you." Hermione said laughing.  
"O-Oh no... You didnt hear that did you?!" Harry studdered.  
"Oh Harry we heard everything!" Ginny continued laughing.  
"Oh Draco." Ron mimiced.  
"Shut up guys!" Draco said looking away and blushing. Everyone started laughing.

THE END


End file.
